2018
Previous: 2017 Next: 2019 * January 4: Stalked by a Reality Star * January 6: A Tale of Two Coreys * January 12: Bad Stepmother �� * January 15: Evil Doctor * January 20: Cocaine Godmother: The Griselda Blanco Story * January 26: Overexposed * February 3: The Simone Biles Story: Courage to Soar * February 9: Separated at Birth * February 25: The Neighborhood Nightmare * March 2: Devious Nanny * March 6: A Deadly Vendetta/Lethal Soccer Mom * March 9: My Daughter Was Stolen * March 10: Stalked by a Reality Star * March 18: Midwifes Deception ❤ * March 25: Sleeper ❤ * March 30: Party Mom * April 8: Twin Betrayal * April 15: The Wrong Daughter ❤ * April 19: The Wrong Son ❤ * April 21: Prescription for Danger ❤ * April 22: Do Unto Others * April 28: Fiancé Killer * April 29: Nanny Killer * May 5: The Queen of Sin * May 11: Mommy Be Mine ❤ * May 12: A Daughter's Revenge * May 12: Killer in Law ❤ * May 12: Did I Kill My Mother? ❤ * May 13: Harry & Meghan: A Royal Romance * May 19: Twisted * May 20: Deadly Matrimony * May 26: Killer Ending * May 28: Girl in the Bunker * June 2: Nightclub Secrets ❤ * June 9: Ill Be Watching ❤ * June 10: Stalked by My Doctor: Patient's Revenge * June 12: My Teacher, My Obsession * June 17: The Wrong Son ❤ * June 24: A Night to Regret * June 29: Blood, Sweat, and Lies ❤ * July 1: Killer Single Dad ❤ * July 1: Counterfeiting in Suburbia * July 6: Family Vanished * July 7: Room for Murder ❤ * July 8: Murdered at 17 * July 14: My Husband's Double Life * July 15: The Nanny Is Watching * July 15: Nanny Surveillance * July 20: Bad Tutor ❤ * July 20: A Stolen Life �� * July 22: A Father's Nightmare * July 28: The Wrong Cruise * July 29: Cheerleader Nightmare ❤ * August 1: Stalked by My Patient * August 4: Her Stolen Past * August 4: Killer Twin * August 4: A Sister's Obsession * August 5: A Sister's Secret * August 10: Homecoming Revenge * August 11: Devious Nanny * August 12: Babysitter's Nightmare * August 17: My Little Girl is Gone * August 19: My Husband's Secret Wife * August 23: Hidden Intentions ❤ * August 24: Deadly Shores * August 25: Killer Night Shift * August 28: Deadly Inn * September 2: He's Watching ❤ * September 3: His Perfect Obsession ❤ * September 7: House of Darkness: New Blood * September 9: The Bad Seed * September 14:The Wrong Friend * September 16:No One Would Tell ❤ * September 21:Long Lost Daughter * September 23:Conrad & Michelle: If Words Could Kill * September 28:Killer Inspiration * September 30:Believe Me: The Abduction of Lisa McVey ❤ * October 1: Baby Obsession * October 5: The Art of Murder * October 6: A Mother’s Worst Fear * October 7: The Girl in the Bathtub * October 10: Sorority Stalker * October 12: Boyfriend’s Deceit * October 13: The Sinister Surrogate * October 14: Terror in the Woods ❤ * October 19: Left For Dead * October 21: The Lover in the Attic: A True Story * October 26: Dangerous Matrimony * October 27: Zombie at 17 ❤ * October 28:Til Ex Do Us Part * November 1: Her Boyfriend's Secret * November 3: The Perfect Mother * November 4: Psycho Prom Queen * November 9: He Knows Your Every Move ❤ * November 9: The Wrong Affair * November 10: Sorority Stalker * November 11: Seduced by My Neighbor * November 21: My Christmas Inn * November 23: Killer Vacation * November 23: Every Other Holiday * November 24: Every Day is Christmas * November 25: Jingle Belle * November 30: A Very Nutty Christmas * December 1: My Killer Client * December 1: A Twist of Christmas * December 2: The Christmas Pact * December 5: Nightmare Tenant * December 7: Christmas Lost and Found * December 8: Instakiller * December 8: Santa's Boots * December 8: Sins and Seduction * December 9: Hometown Killer * December 14: Christmas Around the Corner * December 15: Christmas Pen Pals * December 21: Web of Lies * December 28: The Wrong Teacher: Back to School �� = Really Bad ❤ = BetterThan Most (Ratings based on IMDB, Rotten Tomatoes, Reviews, Views, etc.) Category:2018 Movies